The Pirate and His Swan
by FireCrystal1092
Summary: One shots, Short stories and Poems surrounding Killian and Emma. Can range from AU to Cannon will take requests from anyone that has a prompt or who is willing to review. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Operation: Broken Pirate

**Disclaimer : Sadly ONCE does not belong to me if it did then Emma would have never become the dark one and she would still be with Killian cuddling and watching Netflix with him.**

 **The first of Many one shots around Captain swan might contain other ships as well.**

 **I adore the love hate relationship Between Charming and Hook and so I wanted David to help Comfort Killian I think that David cares about Hook more then he likes to admit And I believe that Charming has grown to care for Hook and even though he does not want to openly admit how much he appreciates him in Emma's life.**

* * *

Emma turned towards him and then back at the portal she hesitated for a moment before kissing him lightly on the lips pressing her forehead next to his. She knew she had to make the ultimate scarfice she could not have Regina become dark. Not again, she lost too much already.

That is why Emma must become the new dark one to protect Regina and more importantly protect Killian.

"I love you." she said with desperation and longing hoping that somehow some way that Hook would save her from the darkness, she loved him, she felt happy that she finally come to terms with her feelings but now, she was not sure if she will ever be able to hear him say it too.

She did not need to. She knew from the very beginning that Killian had loved her. He helped save Henry, tried to back off for her and Neal, Protect her magic when Zelena cursed his lips, traveled from the enchanted forest to find her trading his ship the thing he loved most for hundreds of years.

She knew that he loved her. But, she wanted him to know that she loved him.

Killian watched as the darkness latched on to his perious swan, she screamed as the darkness that once encased his arch enemy the crocodile. This was his fault, he was torn it was hard to describe what he was feeling right now. He felt so many emotions.

He felt happy that she finally said those three words he had longed to hear since he first confessed his feelings in Neverland he just never thought it will also be the day that he lost her to darkness.

He never felt so useless. Not since Milah and now, he was about to loose another shot at being happy again, every time he sees hope for his happy ending it gets taken from him. Laim ,Emma, Milah, his parents. It was clear that Prince Charming was right he will never be more then a pirate.

As the dagger fell on the ground and he saw Emma's name printed on it he fell down on his knees and cried he sobbed in his hands clutching on to his heart wishing that he could have done something to save his perious Swan.

"No! do not worry love, I will find you, I will always find you"! Hook shouted out at the top of his lungs as he clutched on to the dagger, he held on to it like a lost treasure. He could still feel her lips on his. Killian tried to remain strong, but this was too much.

Memories of his time with Emma flashing through his head, he could not save her, why couldn't he save her it was like Mliah all over again.

He cried louder until he felt a hand on his shoulder at first he thought it was Regina, or Belle if anyone knew what it was like to lose their love and gain it back it was them, they knew his pain.

" Don't worry Killian we will find her, we have to believe that things will work out, we still need to find Merlin". Snow said comfortingly

Killian felt a little better at those words, But, it did not make the pain go away. He knew that he could not give up yet, after all a man that does not fight for what he wants deserves what he gets.

" Yeah, and Stop stealing my lines, you might love my daughter but that does not mean you have to keep copying me". David joked bitterly trying to lighten the mood but his attempt only made things worse when he saw Killian's devastated expression on his face.

David sighed and said, "Look, we know how you feel but you can't give up Hook if there is one thing I learned its that love always finds a way".

Killian stood up as he still clutched on to the dagger and said, "How can you be so damn optimistic at a time like this? your daughter just became the new dark one with that mixed with her light magic we have no idea if she will be able to resist the power".

David felt some anger spike up after what Hook said and said, "Hey, you think I like the idea of my daughter being pulled into the darkness? Well, I don't Snow and I tried to prevent it. Getting upset about it now, is only going to make things worse".

Killian froze and then nodded and said, "Aye Sorry David I just- I'm upset because I might never be able tell her how much she means to me. I know you do not approve of me.

David was about to interject but Hook opened his mouth and continued.

"But, you cant pick who you fall in love with it just happens like a current pushing a ship on the seas and as much as I tried to pull the robes and tug away I couldn't I love your daughter so much".

David smiled at Killian and patted his shoulder sympathetically. He and Snow at a lot of hoops to jump through to get to where they were, and although their was a point where he wondered if he could succeed he still manged to gain her heart in the end. He was confident that things will work out for Emma and Killian.

" Come on, lets go to the rabbit hole you might feel better after a couple of shots". David added as he pulled Hook up and stood up. David was not a big drinker but, what ever helped Killian keep his mind off of Emma even if it was just a drink or two to numb his pain.

David knew that the pain will not go away but it might help him feel better at least. But, Killian surprised him when he jerked his shoulder away from David's hand and shook his head at him with anger and grief.

" I do not want to drink, I want Emma and you might be content with just waiting around but I'm not"! Hook said he knew that snapping at Emma's father was not the best way to deal with the situation.

But, he was heartbroken, he had just got her he was not about let the darkness consume her he had once told her that he would always protect her. Because even the savior needs someone to watch out for them.

Hook ran away holding the dagger close to him to make sure no one else could summon her and turn her against him.

"Hook come back Emma would not want you act like this please do not go"! Snow shouted with despair as she watched the man who had slowly found a place in her daughter's heart run with the dagger. Snow was about to go after him but David stopped her.

"No Mary Margret go over to Granny's I got this" David said

"Are you sure David maybe we should give him his space he seems upset". Snow said with hesitation. "You do not even know where he is going".

David smirked and said, "Oh yes I do, once a pirate, always a pirate I'm going to check the docks. If he is not there then I guess I will try again tomorrow".

Snow looked at him with worry and hesitation and said, "Are you sure because I think Killian might need to be alone".

David sighed with a smirk as he nodded his head and put his hands on his hips and said, "Well that's too bad because as long as he is dating my daughter. He is never going to be alone again, I do not want him to be depressed just because Emma is gone, He needs to have clear head if he wants to have any hope on finding her".

Hook sat by the bench near the docks he watched the boats sway back and forth as the waves moved along the shore, he took a sip out his flask the bitter sweet taste of rum left a empty taste in his mouth as he despaired at the loss of Emma.

 _"I'm not going to take my eyes off you for a second"!_ he heard echo in his head the voice of his swan from their first meeting just before the big climb on the beanstalk.

" _I would despair if you did"_. At the time he said that in sarcastic and bitter tone as if mocking her words to hide his pain that stung from her mistrust of him. Now, those words could not be anymore true. He missed those bright green eyes that seemed to look directly into his soul.

Because of her he found another reason to keep living other then his revenge. She freed him from a life of dishonesty and bad form.

" I thought I might find you here".

Kilian turned around and noticed Charming coming towards him he sat down on the bench beside him and then shook his head and sighed with disapproval when he noticed the familiar Rum flask from Neverland.

"What do you want David? I'm not much for heart to hearts besides I know you were waiting for the opportunity to prove I could not protect Emma". Hook said as he took another sip from his flask and then raised it up in a fake toast.

"Well congratulates mate you were right now leave me alone ".

David nodded then smiled at him mockingly ashamed at Killian's behavior and said, "So this is what Captain Hook looks like when he finally gives up huh?And here I thought you were this big noble pirate with a code, I thought you believed in good form".

Hook nodded with a nostalgic smile and said, "That I do what's your point"? Hook took another drink from the flask and sighed when he pulled it way from his mouth and looked up at David.

"I bet Laim would be disappointed in you, you have come so far do not despair love always finds a way Killian. I know that if you truly love my daughter then you have to fight for her just as you did before".

Hook frowned and said, "I'm not in the mood Dave for one of your true love speeches I just lost my love today. I miss her so much she was the best thing that has ever happened to me...Hook choked a bit at the thought of Emma he tried to keep his voice from creaking and the tears from falling but it hurt too much.

"Emma". he breathed out with longing and devastation he went to take another sip of rum but David took it out of his hand and then stood up and threw the flask into the ocean.

"Hey what the bloody hell was that for, taking a man's drink from him is bad form especially when the man is a pirate"! He cried out with frustration and anger as the flask that had been at his side for three hundred years.

David grabbed Hook by his jacket and said, "Listen here mate, you think you are the only one suffering right now? Well guess what? Your wrong I just watched my own daughter scarfice herself to the darkness!

I lost my daughter for the third time I know what it feels like to lose the one you love I lost Snow plenty of times but we have always found each other".

Hook frowned realizing how he had been acting and slowly brought David in for a man hug clasping his back with his good hand and resting his hood near David's side. "Your right I'm Sorry Dave. I just miss her so much".

David sighed as he hugged his future son-in law close to him, as much as David hated to admit it but he felt extremely guilty for what he did to Killian when they were in the alternate reality he knew it was not real but it still did not help that he had hurt the man his daughter loves.

As much as David likes to give Killian a hard time he found himself liking the man behind the hook and he could be more proud of the man Emma picked. Even back in Neverland when Killian saved his life and talked about the shared kiss in Echo cave.

He was mostly shocked and concerned he was still used to the idea of his daughter being a grown woman back then and now he felt bad for how he treated Hook. David remembered the tender moment that Hook and Emma shared before they were sent back to the enchanted forest he remembered what Killian had said to Emma.

 _"There is not a day that will go by that I won't think of you"._

David remembered saying the exact same thing in his head when he wrote the letter to Snow after meeting her. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if Snow did not get captured by his father how would things have done maybe he could have ended up with Snow sooner.

" Killian care to come for a walk with me I know it usually calms me down after a long stressful day and its better for you then rum David suggested as he playfully teased about his drink habits.

Hook smiled and said, "Sure mate thank you for helping me out I surprisingly feel better but I know we will find a way to get Emma back".


	2. The Bartender

**_Disclaimer: I do not own ONCE I'm just writing for fun.._**

 ** _Summary: A Au where Killian was taken with the first curse and is a Bartender at the Rabbit Hole...takes place right before the Sheriff's election_**

* * *

Emma ran through the the streets using her leather Jacket as a umbrella the weather report said clear skies she should have known that the weather would be weird here.

Between the mayor trying to exploit her at very turn and trying to keep her from Henry and struggling with her lingering feelings for Graham. Emma's eyes were still a little puffy from crying, the last thing she needed was rain.

Stupid StoryBrooke!

"Crap, I knew I shouldn't have left the Bug at home"! Emma said to herself as she tried to resist the urge to shiver, it was so cold!

She left the bug at home because this town was too small to drive a car around the streets hardly anybody uses a car around this town and now the one time she does not drive the bug it rains.

Emma stopped and looked around searching for any building with a light and unfortunately it was the Rabbit Hole. Normally, Emma tries to stay away from that place in the off chance she might run into some drunken moron trying to see if he could get lucky.

But, sadly it was the only building that had lights so Emma hesitantly entered the Rabbit Hole, she had never actually been inside it before, she was soon met with blasting classic rock and the loud cheers of the crowds as friends played drinking games and challenged each other.

" Hey Bar keep, I another shot"! A man called out rather rudely that even made her want to cringe at his manners he did not even have the density to sit in the stool correctly he was so drink he was slumping against the bar only half on the chair and half away the on the way to passing out.

Suddenly a man came out from behind the back of the bar, he glanced down at the other man then took the shot glass and then said, " I think that you have had enough Mate now get out of my bar or I will call the cops".

Emma gasped when she was him. He was gorgeous! Her breathing hitched as she watched him glance a way at the man. How was a man that good looking even legal? Dark hair, bright blue eyes, tall lean muscular. Oh the muscles.

Wait what? No, she could not afford to be heartbroken again, after all that happened with Neal and Graham. she can not afford to open her heart up again, everyone that tries to come either dies or leaves her she could not afford to be heartbroken again.

Emma stood near the door way with her mouth still open her eyes near leaving the man despite trying to warn herself the the risks, she could not take her eyes off him he was extraordinary.

Emma cleared her throat and then tried to remain firm and professorial, she knew that she was only acting sheriff until the election but, at least one day of feeling important. She took a deep breath and said,

" There's no need for that, The police is here, taken shelter from the rain so if you try to resist I will not hesitate to arrest you for disturbing the peace".

The man looked at her with amazement and awe his blue eyes staring directly into her soul, he gave her a reassuring smile as if he could look right through her, as if he knew exactly how she was feeling without having to say a word.

" Can I get you _anything_ Lass"? The man said suggestively with a flirting undertone that made her shiver. The innuendo hitting her very core.  
As he emphasized anything. And when he meant anything. He obviously meant it. Emma felt the blood rushing through her cheeks as she looked into his eyes suddenly lost in the them.

The man raised a eyebrow at her as cleared his throat making her jump and snap back into reality. He gave her a annoyingly sexy smirk that it hard for her look at him she brushed her hair back as she smiled at him shyly.

"Umm sure, a shot of Rum please I need something extra strong after what happened today". Emma said with a sigh as she watched him turn his back on her. Emma leaned over to the side so she can see his hard concentrated face as he poured the Rum in the glass.

As The man turned back he slides the glass towards her, Emma caught it and then smiled at him with a triumphant smirk that made him chuckle a bit. He wiped down the counter and said, "So what ills you Lass"?

Emma laughed and said, "Well its a long story, I'm not sure you want to know about me, after all I do not even know your name".

The man nodded and said, "Fair enough, after all a lady as beautiful as you deserves my full and dived purred as he leaned against the counter and said, "My name is Killian Jones".

Emma blushed and said, " Emma Swan". As she took her shot in one gulp she slammed her glass down on the counter and exhaled with relief when she felt the rum rush her head.

" Think you can take a break, and spend sometime with me or is there another girl you need to get back home to"? she teased as she leaned her chest against the counter.

Killian laughed and said, " You are one tempting Siren Swan, I find myself wonder how we have not met until now".

Emma perked up at the Siren part. Remembering that Henry had mentioned it as a part of her parents story or at least what she thought was her parents. It was a creature that could take any form that was pleasing to the victim.

" Have you been reading my son's book he had talked about Siren's in his book he thinks that my father killed the one in Lake Nostos he is a sweet kid and I want to believe him, but magic curses they are impossible". Emma said

A spark of recognition hit Killian's eyes and said, " Henry the mayors Kid, he is a brilliant Lad. There is a lot we do not understand, things that seemed impossible but were found to be right despite what science pointed to sometimes evidence is not the answer Swan".

Emma's lie decor went off. Something seemed off about Killian. Killian knew something she could tell he was holding back, what was he so afraid of? "Wait, do you actually believe that a Evil queen cursed a kingdom of fairy tale characters too"?

Killian sighed and said, "Aye, my punishment in the curse is that, I'm to be without my magnificent vessel The Jolly Rodger I also do not have my hook so I can not skin myself a crocodile".

Emma got the stool and backed a way a few steps and said, " Wait, you think you are Captain Fucking Hook are you serious do you know how crazy you sound"!

Killian looked down at the ground with a heartbroken expression on his face and said, " Like a mad man I'm sure, but trust me if you keep dodging the truth, you keep looking for evidence a logical explanation it will not not work you have to trust your gut".

Emma glared at him and with a sarcastic smile and a bitter sweet tone of voice she said, " Oh Yeah if you are Hook how do you still have your memories Henry told me how this curse worked you are even supposed to remember who you are"!

Killian sat down on the stool and said, " When the curse took me, I was told by Cora the Queen of hearts and mother of the Evil queen that we were to forget our lives. "

Emma listened carefully to the story, as much as she wished he was making this up there was a hopeless look on his face, his eyes down cast as if looking back at a painful memory she found herself wanting to reach for his hand to comfort him.

Somehow she found his story more believable then the one Henry had told her, there was something about his tone of voice that vulnerability his voice held. Emma knew in her heart he was not making this up, but that did not mean that Fairy tales were real, that Captain Hook was real.

"A part of me wanted to forget wanted to start over three hundred empty years of Neverland made my heart heavy. So I let it, but when I opened my eyes I was behind this bar, unable to leave the queen did not anticipate my arrival. So, I was not given a place to live I can not leave the Rabbit hole."

Killian took his hand in herself and then said, " Please try something new darling its called trust, I need someone that I can talk to twenty eight years in a bar with no way out has left me a broken man".

Emma shook her head and as she pulled away from his hand, her heart aching at the loss of warmth and said, "I already had enough to deal with this week tomorrow is the election! The last thing I need to think about is whether or not the sexy bartender in the Rabbit Hole is captain Hook"!

Killian looked at her with surprise but then he egoistical grin spread on his face as he pulled her up off the stool and into his lap and and said, "You think me as Sexy Swan well, the feeling is mutual. You are a very attractive woman, I find myself trying to resist the urge to kiss those lips of yours". He breathed out as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

Emma looked at him with shock and then blushed when she realized she did call him sexy out loud. She was just so torn between looking at him some more and putting faith in him, believing him, or running out the bar and never turning back but after what happened with Graham she felt like she needed to believe in the possibility that he was telling truth.

Emma blushed thinking about what Killian said. He thought she was beautiful, he wanted to kiss her. Emma bit her lip, she had just met him and already she felt her walls crumpling. For once Emma did not want to think about the consequences whether or not it was wrong, she decided to trust him.

Killian titled his head and said, " Some people find your silence as off putting but I do love a challenge". he said in a husky airy voice, he looked at her with a questioning look as he leaned closer to her. He did not want to kiss a lady if she did not want to be kissed it was bad form.

Emma smiled and said, " How about we order a few drinks first Captain"?. as she ran her hands down his chest, which she just noticed had a few buttons undone so she got a teasing view of his chest hair.

Killian shivered and then bit his lip down forcing himself to pull back and gently lifting her up from his lap as if he was about to dance with her and set her down near the stool.

He grabbed a few bottles of Rum and set them down next to tall glasses and began to pull the cork out with his mouth. Making Emma gasp and stare at him with shock and amazement. Suddenly Killian seemed to realize what he did and blushed.

" Sorry, force of habit, I know you do not quite believe yet, but my stump is hidden by the curse. So, three hundred years without two hands and you learn how to be more creative".He said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Suddenly the more and more time she spends with this lonely Bartender a as she watched him drink a few shots rum she tried to picture him on the helm of a ship commanding a crew. And finding out that it was not so hard to picture as she thought it would.

 _Captain Killian Jones._...She thought thinking about the title for a moment her heart skipping a beat at the sound. It is times like this when she had hope that maybe the curse was real, she would have loved to see Killian's ship.

Emma looked at him with sympathy as she reached over to his right hand and then squeezed it tightly around hers. She jumped a bit when she looked down and was amazed at how well there hands fit together, she looked at him and noticed he was looking at their hands he too seemed to notice how good their hands looked linked together.

They looked at each other with amazement in awe and then finally they both started to lean in, he rested his hand on her cheek and She titled her head and closed her eyes there lips a few milometers away from each other.

Suddenly someone bursted through the doors, It was Mary Margret and she looked exhausted and distraught and said, " Emma its Regina her house is on Fire, we think someone tried to break in, you have to go help her".

Emma got off the stool and then looked at Killian with a apologetic look Killian looked disappointed and hurt but nodded with understand a lingering look that seemed to ask " See you tomorrow"?

Emma blushed and then gave him a small nod and then grabbed her red leather Jacket rushing over towards the mayor's house. Leaving a very love struck Pirate Bartender in her wake.

Killian had spent so long looking for revenge he never thought he would ever find love again after today with his little flirtatious encounter with Swan maybe he still had hope of redemption.

 _" She one tough lass, she would one hell of a Pirate.."_


	3. Its a pirates life

**Sorry no Captain Swan in this One shot but, there is a lot of Killian Back story...**

 **Using the fan theory that Davy Jones is Killian's father**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly ONCE and Pirates of the pirates of the Caribbean do not belong to me...**

* * *

Killian a young boy around ten or eleven was playing with a wooden sword with his older brother Liam who was turning fourteen soon. The bothers have played with the swords so often that they could hold a conversation in mid battle.

" So, I heard you plan on joining the Navy"! Killian said in between thrusts as he dodged his brother's wooden blade by sweeping under his brother and throwing his sword up in the air catching it before it could land on the ground.

"Yeah when I'm old enough! Why? Don't think I can do it little brother"!

"Younger brother and yes, I believe you can as I have told you before I would follow you to the ends of the world if you join then so will I"! Killian declared as he doges his brother's wooden blade.

Suddenly a tall brown haired man came out of the wood cabin forcing both of the Jones brothers to look up with admiration and awe. He came strutting towards the boys. He bent down to their level and the boys came rushing towards him with a hug forcing all three of them to fall on the ground in the dirt.

" I finally got it boys the vessel that will guide us through out the realms

a heroes journey doesn't that sound fun"? the man said with excitement in his bright green eyes.

"Yeah papa that sounds amazing"! Killian said Killian had inherited his father's love for the sea and the shape of his face. But most of his looks come from his departed mother. Helga Jones who's beauty could rival the glittering ocean floors.

Liam loved the sea as well but not as much as Killian did, Liam wanted to join the Navy because he wanted to bring honor to his family. The Jones family lived in a small hut and lived a very modest life style. He wanted to bring glory to their names.

Everything was perfect, their father got the ship and finally they could leave and live the life of a sailor at last. But, Killian noticed their father looked sheepish and nervous. Killian hoped that his father did not do something stupid.

A few hours later they were all packed and ready to go. His father looked down at his sons with sadness and shame at himself and at the thought of what he did. He could not wish the life he lead for his boys.

To be able to get the boat Davy Jones had to give his soul to the ship itself, he had no choice he was in poverty and had little opinions. He had to leave his boys. He did not want them to grow up to be pirates it is a dangerous and cruel fate.

He could not afford to take both of them he had to take one of them and leave the other on the ship. He glanced at Killian he looked to much like Helga it was to hard to look at him without thinking about his departed wife. So, he took Liam.

Meanwhile, Killian sat in the cabin of the ship sitting on the bed looking up through the hole underneath the ship trying to hear what his father was saying to the captain.

"Here give Killian this, he would want it, it was his mother's just be careful with it...its all I have left of her"..

"And what will become of the boy you can't very well leave him with Jack he is a nervous wreck around children.."

" Just give him the memory potion as well, I do not want him to track me down for this to work he can't remember Liam or me its better that way". Davy Jones said bitterly not liking leaving Killian but what else could he do?

"Don't think so Savy you see as the captain I think that Magic is not welcome here, you got my ship back from the man who robbed me and now I offer you save passage where they will not find you."

The Captain said. The man was walking strangely as if he had drank to much and the nervous twitches the man did as odd. But Killian found the man amusing. Killian was not sure if he was a bad pirate or a good one. But, he certainly knew what he was doing.

Killian did not know what to do. His papa was leaving him here, on a pirate ship. He had sold him to pirates. Liam looked troubled he looked angry at the situation he could tell.

Killian cried for two days and for a while it seemed like the rest of the crew forgot about him. But, suddenly a man stepped in it was the captain he looked nervous he rubbed the back of his neck and then sighed as he sat next to Killian.

"Alright there lad"..

Killian nodded in between sobs and said, "I'm okay, who are you"?

The man smiled and said, "Captain Jack Sparrow at your service and you must be Killian".

Killian nodded and said,"I'm scared. I heard tales of how dangerous Pirates are but, you haven't done anything to me "?

Jack sighed and said, "Listen not all Pirates are bad, some become pirates because they have no choice. Not all governments are noble and heroic some are unjust and we are the only people who are willing to stand up for those people and the corporation".

"Plus, the rum it helps numb the pain of remembering".

Killian burst into tears and said, " I wish I could forget, my father just left me. He sold me to pirates what kind of father does that... no offense".

Jack laughed and said, " I have heard people say worse so I do not mind you speaking your mind..I was raised a pirate my father was one and so was my mother".

Killian looked at him with deep thought. He did not want stay in the sleeping quarters all the time. He needed fresh air, he had gotten to go out to sea like he wanted but not in the way he wanted. His brother and father were gone. All he had was his whits and his courage.

"umm Mr. Sparrow are you in need of a deck hand I want to be useful, I hate being stuck in here all day.. I want something to do".

Jack took a moment to think. He had a lot of crew on his ship it took him a while to get the Black Pearl back, but he had her for good now, he and Davy Jones settled their differences and Will was off looking for his father Bill leaving him quiet lonely he was looking for a fresh face on his ship to ease his trouble and Killian was a clever boy surly he could be useful for something.

" Alright how about this, If you want to help that means you are part of the crew now. And you become part of our family, and we protect each other and you need to know how to fend for yourself so prepare for your sword lessons first thing in the morning."

Killian's face lit up and as he wiped away his tears with a smile that could rival the sun. Suddenly he got up from the bed and hugged Jack around the waist. Jack looked down with panic and hesitation but slowly began to return the hug.

Suddenly the ship shook and the sound of cannons firing forced Jack to put Killian down and rush towards the deck of the ship. Killian followed with excitement. He finally got to see a real ship battle!

Killian followed Jack towards the Helm of the ship and looked towards the horizon at the massive black ship. Shooting at the Black Pearl. Killian was a bit terrorized but he did not want to appear scared or Jack will make him go beneath the ship again.

"Who is that"..Killian said with amazement and a hint of fear as a man jumped down on to the ship. He had long black hair with black facial hair and bright blue eyes.

Jack frowned and said, "A very bad man Killian he is the reason Pirates are being hunted down in the first place. He is the reason stories like the one you heard exist. His name is Black Beard."

Killian looked at him with confusion and said, "Black Beard does not sound scary why would they be afraid of him for"?

"Because, he does not just interrogate his prisoners and make them walk the plank he kills them in cold blood and then drinks the blood of his victims like wine.. he is a monster". Jack said bitterly

Killian looked at Jack with shock as he looked at Black Beard as he sliced through one of the crew members throat and snapped their necks. He glanced over at Killian and laughed.

"Hello Jack I see you have taken the job of a baby sitter for Davy, Where is he nobody steals from me and gets a way with it"!

Jack raised his pistol up towards Blackbeard and said, " I was saving this shot for someone but, I will use it if you go near the boy do not harm a hair on his head or I will blow your head off"!

"Oh Please". Black Beard said arrogantly he used his sword to cut off the ropes cutting towards the beams of the mast and then swung towards Jack and kicked him to the ground.

Jack pulled out his sword and began to duel Blackbeard. Killian watched in awe at their movements he was not watching who was winning but, was watching the way they moved it was almost like a dance. The graceful footwork and the sound of their blades clashing together.

People did not know this about Killian but, he had a photographic memory, he could memorize small movements or learn new things rather easily. So, while Black Beard was fighting Jack. Killian went down below the ship and grabbed a sword.

Jack was holding his own for a quite a while, but, Black Beard was fast, and seemed to know where Jack was hitting. He could feel his movements get slower as the duel progressed.

"I will say this one more time Jack, Tell me where Davy Jones is or I will kill you"! Blackbeard roared as he ran towards Jack and raised his blade near Jack's head but Jack blocked it with his sword and grunted a bit struggling to keep his sword above his head.

Black Beard suddenly glanced over his shoulder and noticed Killian coming out from below the ship and then grinned as he kicked Jack away and said, "On second thought maybe I should go after the boy instead"!

Killian gasped as Blackbeard came charging towards him, he took one of the rum barrels and tossed it at Blackbeard's head. Blackbeard fell to the ground as the rum started exploding from the barbell.

Blackbeard glanced over at his crew and said, "Hurry and take the boy"!

Three of Black Beard's men grabbed on to Killian while Killian was laughing at how fast Black Beard fell. and then suddenly screamed and thrashed around trying to free himself from the men's grip.

"Jack help me"! Killian screamed at the top of his lungs as they jumped off the Black Pearl and back on Black Beard's ship.

"Killian"! Jack said as he tried to get to the boy but Black Beard's crew proved to be formidable foes and Jack was too weak from his fight with Blackbeard to fight back.

* * *

After a trying to fight against their grip Killian eventually gave up and cried as they dragged him to the dugon Killian had to hold his hands to his mouth to keep from throwing up his breakfast at the sight of all the dismembered bodies and the smell of rotting flesh.

"Tie him up and try to get him to talk"! Black Beard barked out as he glanced down at his men. Some of the crew watched in horror as Killian was strapped to the chair. Their are some lines even Pirates do not want to cross. But, for Black Beard their were no lines.

" Now tell me boy where is your father"? Black Beard said as he used the blade of his sword to caress his cheek. Killian glared at the man, other people might be afraid of him but Killian wasn't he took a deep breath and then spat in Black Beard's face.

"Why you little brat"! Black Beard said he raised his sword and wiped Killian's left cheek. Suddenly a small cut started bleed on his cheek. Killian winched the wound stung. Killian shifted in his chair. Black Beard still did not know that Killian had a small sword in his back pocket.

Killian glared at him and said, "I'm not afraid of you, there is nothing you can do to me that has not been done. I lost my father, and my brother...I'm alone I have no one.".

The last part had a tone of despair as the reality of what happened hit him. he might die here, this could be his very last breath. He had provoked Black Beard. But, it felt good somehow he could not imagine why.

"Why do want my father anyways he is a coward he left me on a pirate ship and sold me so he wouldn't have to deal with two children"...Killian said bitterly trying to reach for the knife but, the ropes were tight and he did not want move too much or he could be discovered.

Black Beard was no idiot the kids sob story was a nice touch but, this was not his first kidnapping, he had seen the innocent card be used millions of times. Unfortunately for them, he was immune to their tricks.

That included the boy's trick. Black Beard raised his fist and punched Killian across the face. A bruise forming on his lip. But, The boy still refused to speak.

The hit was enough to tilt the chair to the side and on to the floor and Killian was able to use his knife to break free. But, he was still trapped in the prison cell with Black Beard.

Killian looked around the cell for anything he could use as a weapon he noticed that one of the boards on the ship was loose he reached over to grab it by crawling towards the floor. But, Black Beard picked him up by the throat choking him.

" You are reckless boy, you should know better then to cross Black Beard now you are going to die here"!

"No he isn't "! A voice said as Black Beard turned around and growled at Jack who was clutching to his gut, he was bleeding on the side of his stomach.

Jack took out his pistol and shot at the lock freeing Killian from the prison before Black Beard could attack Jack picked up the plank of wood and smashed it on his head and he collapsed on the floor.

Killian looked at Jack with surprise but then the surprise melted into a relieved smile as he rushed into Jack's arms and said, "You came back".

Jack smiled and said, "Of course I did Lad, a man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets".

Jack bent down to look at Kilian and frowned the boy was barely recognizable he had a lot of cuts and bruises on his face the one on his left cheek looked particularly troublesome.

Jack took something out of his pocket, it was a bottle of something Killian did not recognize he opened the bottle with his mouth and the sprayed it all round Killian's wound making Killian jump and winch with disgust.

"What is that"? Killian said as Jack ripped apart of Killian's clothing to wipe away the blood.

"Rum .Bloody wasted it". Jack said as he smirked at the boy with a small smile. "I got to admit you surprised me today Killian you would make one hell of a pirate".

Killian lit up and said, "You mean-"

Jack gave a small nod "Looks like its the pirates life for you lad, welcome to the Black Pearl".

Killian smiled and said, "Let's go home Jack".

Jack looked offended that Killian used his name. Killian looked at him with confusion and said, "What's wrong did I do something wrong"?

Jack frowned and said, "There should be a captain in there somewhere".

Killian laughed at how silly the man was and helped Jack with his wounds. He was a little disappointed they could not duel because he was too injured. But, he was immediately perked up when he got to steer the Black Pearl the rest of the day.


	4. Emma Suspects

**Summary: An Au if Killian came back to Storybrooke after Manhattan sooner then cannon and Emma confronts Hook about her suspicions of Tamera instead of Mary Margret..**

 **Some time before Season three.**

* * *

This holiday both fascinated him and confused him all at once. A festive holiday about love and devotion for people they loved. Killian did not have anyone to love however he had been curious about the Swan woman for a while.

His heart pounding at the thought of her..its almost as if he was falling in love with her. But, that was crazy he loved Milah he spent three hundred years in Neverland to find a way to kill the crocodile and now, he just feels empty.

The dream shade poison did not kill Rumple like he had hoped but, it did give him an insight on how he would feel if he succeeded and did not like it one bit. He realized that he had found a new reason to live, a stubborn sheriff with bright green eyes.

Ever since Baelfire came back into Swan's life he has been pushing her into giving him a second chance. Trying to repair what had been lost. Killian may not know the lass all that well but she did not appear to be the forgiving type. Especially since what ever he did left a big empty space in her heart. One he was determined to fill.

He was walking around Storybrooke trying to get a feel of the place, and its inhabitants now that Cora was gone he did not have to keep his hands near his sword in fear of his heart bring ripped out of his chest and he could finally take in the sight of Storybrooke.

He made his way into Granny's diner and sat down at his usual spot at the bar where he would go to watch Emma from time to time. He did not know if she noticed his glances but he knew that her parents did. More specially Charming.

" You okay"? He asked as he sat next to Killian. He ordered a glass of water and then turned towards Killian with a bit of reluctance and embarrassment he rubbed the back of his head and said, "I'm sorry for punching you in the nose, I have a habit of letting my emotions get to me from time to time".

"Its fine Dave I punched you first, I'm just glad its over. I was so fixated on my revenge that I was willing to do what ever it takes to destroy the crocodile but now I see that it was a means to an end".

Charming nodded he had seen the Pirate around and had known he helped Cora but, he does not want to judge the pirate's character based off a few mistakes. Snow wanted him to welcome him to storybrooke.

" Dave can I ask you something". Killian said with embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head hesitantly, he was not sure David would want to help him but he could try.

Charming looked at Hook and said, "Yeah what is it"?

"Who does Emma like"?

David laughed and said," Unfortunately, I just met her myself. There is still so much about Emma I do not know. Snow seems pretty set on Neal but I have been rooting for you for a while. "

" I want Emma to know she is not a prize to be won I want to show her that she is a majestic swan that deserves to be loved". But, I did not want to proceed in pursuing your daughter without knowing my intentions first".

Killian said that with such devotion and emotion David could not help but look at Killian with shock he did not know what to think about this man all he could think to say was "Wow". as he was amazed at Hook's love for his daughter.

Killian smirked glad that he rendered the prince speechless and then his smirk fell thinking about this holiday about love... it made it hard for him to cope.

" I think Ruby or Mary Margret would be more useful in deciding what to get Emma. If you plan to ask my daughter out I will allow it but, know this if you break her heart in anyway I will kill you".

David said with such venom and over protective drive towards Emma that Killian raised an eyebrow at the prince wondering if he would truly kill him or not. But, luckily for him he had dealt with far worse threats then death but, David did not need to know that.

" Well I will see you later Hook I got to get back to the station, let me know if you need anything". David said as he walked out of the diner back towards the station.

Killian hoped they never set foot on Neverland. Relieving his brother's passing would be too painful.

Suddenly the diner bell rang and Killian turned towards the door to see who it was. Killian's heart speeding up thousand miles per minute at the sight of Emma. She was not alone her son Henry was with her carting his beloved storybook in his arms looking up at her with a smile.

Suddenly Emma walked up to him with her hands on her hips and said, " I see you got out of the chains I put you in in New York".

Killian smirked and said, " Never understate a pirate love, surviving is what I do best, besides Tamara had found me in the apartment and let me free".

Emma looked over her shoulder to see if her father was still sitting near Hook but she sighed with relief when she could not find him. She sat down next to Hook and then sighed, " About Tamera something does not feel right about her, I tried to tell Neal but he thinks I'm being a jealous ex August risked his life trying to warn us I want to make sure my gut is right".

Killian swallowed and then said, " Why are you confining in me Love? You are intelligent and clever I'm sure you can figure it out, I believe you can do it, you just need to make sure the pieces of the puzzle are in place".

Emma blushed at the intelligent and clever part. She was not used to people complimenting her so easily, she had seen her parents do it, but with Killian it was different. He said with such conviction it was like being comforted by a boyfriend.

What? No! Stop Emma you can't think that why about him! You just came here to see if people other then Henry will believe your story. She scolded in her head. Even though a part of her can't help the butterflies in her stomach when she looks at him.

" Because you are the only one in this town that will probably be able to believe me...My gut has only ever failed me once. And I want to make sure that Tamera is someone I can trust around the people I care about".

Killian nodded thoughtfully and said, " If I were you I would look around her room look for any treasure or clues that might give a hint of her trickery. But, don't ever doubt yourself until you are certain your gut is wrong".

Emma reached out for the coco that She ordered and Killian reached for his drink and somehow her coco ended up near his drink and their fingers brushed together when he attempted to hand it to her.

Emma looked into his eyes her breathing hitched as she saw those oceanic eyes of his that she almost dropped the cup luckily he was there to catch it. Hook set it down near the booth where Henry was sitting and then turned back to Emma.

" Be careful there Swan that could have been quite the spill". He said he raised a eyebrow suggestively as he scratched the back of his head. Emma has watched his behavior closely since he entered Storybrooke enough to know he is as nervous about the situation as she was.

Emma laughed a bit at his teasing and then said, " So I heard that you have given up on your revenge on Gold..Why"? She asked with curiosity and wonder. What is it about this pirate that she keeps going back to..he was the most interesting man she ever met and she has learned about a lot of interesting things since the curse broke.

Killian sighed and said, " Because it was a means to an end I got a glimpse of what would happen if I got my revenge and I was not happy with the results. Besides, I think I have come to accept that three hundred years of revenge is too much its time to let go Mliah would have wanted me to".

Emma smiled and then took his good hand with her own and said, "I'm proud of you Hook you have really changed I knew there was a good man in there somewhere on that beanstalk".

Hook raised an eyebrow and then smirked " Really love if that were true you would have never tied me up there by myself if you thought that way". He then stepped closer and then said, "I wish I could say I did not take pleasure in seeing a girl come out on top".

Emma rolled her eyes as Captain Innuendo came back with vengeance making it hard for her to remain in different to his advances. But, no matter how much she tried to hide it. A part of her was attracted to this pirate whether she liked it or not he was hot.

Emma blushed with embarrassment pushing a few stray hairs out of her face and then said, "Shut up I was desperate to get back to my son, and we were talking about our pasts and the memories that I kept thinking about left me in a very vulnerable state. I could not stand the thought of being hurt again".

Suddenly before he could stop himself the words just slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it, " I would never hurt you Emma, you don't deserve that. You deserve much better then that Swan".

Hook released his hand from her grasp before the resisting the urge to kiss her and hold her in his arms. " You should go to your boy I want to check on The Jolly Rodger you are welcome to come by any time".

Emma smiled and then said, " I would like that". she said as she looked at him as she tugged her hair behind her ear again. Before sitting down at the booth. Without realizing it she had a love struck look on her face as he walked out of the diner.

Henry who was reading the storybook again, looked up from the book and noticed the look on his mom's face. Henry may not have seen them talking but he had heard his mother and Captain Hook talking and he could not remember a time where he had ever seen Emma this happy Henry hoped they got together soon.

Emma snapped out of her thoughts of Hook then said, "Say Kid want to go looking aloud Tamera's room for clues"?

The end...


	5. A Glimpse in time

Summary : After Emma leaves Killian on the beanstalk a Fate comes and sends Hook to the future. How will Hook react to seeing the Dark swan?

In case you don't know fates are things that control the thread between life and death, I had wrote this way before the whole Hades and Underworld thing...I had been rewatching Hercules on tv and decided to include the fate..

Takes place after 5x3 for Killian and the others and 2x6 for Hook..I know time travel is confusing..

Sorry, if this seems rushed...I wanted to finish it orginally it was going to be a really long one shot with a far more complicated pliot and I feel very unsure if I should publish this or not..

* * *

Killian growled as he tried to break free from the chains. That Swan girl was more of a handful then he expected. He did not know why but, he felt drawn to her in some way. He had no idea why he offered to help her get the compass. But, he did not regret helping her, he regretted not letting her know he could be trusted sooner.

He just offered to help her get to the beanstalk instead of Cora he did not exactly say that he wouldn't back stab them. He should have. Emma was a complex puzzle just waiting for him to figure out.

Suddenly the giant from earlier stomped over and let him go. Killian looked at him with confusion and wonder. This giant was letting him go, the same giant that tried to leave him for dead under a pile of debris was setting him free.

 _" He is not a beast and you are not going to die, I just need a head start is all I'm sorry".._ He heard echo in his head. Killian's surprise melted into a wide smile. She truly was brilliant.

" Thank you for letting me go, tell me what is your name"? Killian asked

"My name is Anton and the only reason I have spared your life is because Emma had requested I do so. Now, get out before I change my mind". Anton said he seemed almost embarrassed and ashamed for having to let him go but Killian still operated the giant's kindness.

"Anton what ever my kind did you I'm sorry. We all had heard the tale of Jack and the beanstalk, I had chosen to follow that tale to the letter. Which was bad form I of all people know what's like to have false reputations. ". Killian said sincerely

Anton nodded and said, " Thank you for understanding, now go I sense a storm is coming and it will be hard to climb down the beanstalk when its wet so I suggest you start climbing".

Suddenly there was a cloud of purple smoke revealing Cora standing there before Killian. Killian gripped on to his sword. He knew he stood no chance against her with her magic but, maybe if he distracted her long enough he could escape.

" Why captain it seems you went on quite a adventure, unfortunately we have been waiting you for some time. I'm merely taking the form of the queen of hearts but i'm whats known as a Fate".

Killian gasped and said, "The creatures that can give life or take life, the ones in charge of who lives and who dies".

The Fate laughed and said, "That is not all we can do we also possess time magic, would you like me to show you"?

Killian frowned and said, " Why are you doing this what is your goal answer me"! he demanding hold out his sword.

The Fate did not answer him instead it opened an orange portal and fling Killian inside of it. Killian closed his eyes and wondered what his future would be like. Would he ever be redeemed? Would he ever find love again? Would he get his revenge or would he give it up?

Killian groaned his body fell on something hard, he knew he was not in the enchanted forest the moment he opened his eyes and looked around at the strange surroundings around him. Where is he? When is he? It appeared to be the world without magic.

He was on the side of a trail only instead of it being made of dirt it was black and had strange lines on the ground. He looked up at the sign and smirked when he read what the sign said.

Welcome Storybrooke

* * *

Killian walked through the time line, which was protected by some kind of cloaking magic. To keep the town secret from the rest of the world. Killian wanted to find Rumpelstiltskin but, he could not just walk into his town and expect to wonder into the crocodile.

Killian could not help but look at the town with child like wonder it was unlike anything he had ever seen. Killian could not help but feel excited when he noticed how big the docks were. He wished the Fate had brought him the Jolly Rodger but they probably didn't because then he would have a chance to escape.

Suddenly Killian saw a ship being docked on to the harbor, Killian gasped when he saw the Jolly Rodger coming back. When the Ship landed back Killian hid behind another boat to take a look at who was there on his ship.

It was him! Only his clothes were slightly different. He did not have his pirate outfit on and it looked like he reduced his eyeliner a bit other then that he looked the same. He seemed angry, frustrated and sad.

Killian watched his future self sit down on a bench looking out at the sea, he was holding something which he could not see because he was leaning against the boat.

Hook stunk in closer towards the man to get a better view of what he was looking at. It was a portrait of some kind. It was a portrait of him and Emma he was kissing her cheek and she was smiling. She looked a little annoyed that she was getting a portrait done other than that she seemed constant.

Hook could not help but look at the photo with anger. Why would he get together with the Swan girl after she abandoned him on the beanstalk what about his revenge. How could he forget Milah so easily.

But, another part of Hook could not help but feel hopeful, that means he found her again. That means he went past her walls and that she began to trust him.

A young teenager came towards his future self. He had brown hair and brown eyes. His smile tugged at Hook's heart. He reminded him of Bae. Even to this day he feels guilty for abandoning him to the lost boys.

The boy sat next to him and said, " I heard about what happened with my mom. We are going to find a way to fix this, she will be the Emma swan we know and love again. You just got to believe it".

" I hope so Henry, I loved your mother so much, it hurt so much to have to look in her eyes and lie to her about my feelings. I had once said that I loved every part of her. A part me wants to love the dark part as well, but I can't. She is not the same.". Killian said sadly a hint of anger and frustration in his voice.

It took all of Hook's will power not to leapt off the boat and demand answers on what happened to Emma. Judging by the tone of Killian's voice it sounded like she was under some sort of curse.

Hook could not help but smile when he saw Henry. He had only seen the boy for two seconds and already he could tell he was a extraordinary lad.

" I wish I could remember what happened during those six weeks at Camelot I miss her Henry the Emma I fell in love with is in there I just have to keep trying". Killian said

Suddenly Hook was taking by black smoke. One minute he was behind the boat and the next he is tied up in some cave a big stone with a sword in the center with a figure hidden in the background.

" How did you get here in this time Hook...".

Hook frowned when he noticed his sword and his hook were gone. He was trapped even if he wanted to escape he couldn't. The only he could do was tell her the truth. " Magical creatures of Legend called the Fates for some unknown reason they brought me to this time to my future...".

Dark Emma frowned and said, " You can't be here, its too risky its very important that when I take you back you do not speak of this alright".

Hook nodded and said, "Very well love I will not say a word".

Emma looked at him for a moment, debating with herself if it was a good idea or not, But, she could not help herself she missed him so much. Yet, here he was right in front of her, even though this was Hook and not her Killian she could not help herself, She missed him. She walked up to him and gave him a small sweet kiss before Hook could respond to the kiss he was already back in the giants castle.

Over the course of the next few weeks he had gotten hit in the head and knocked around so many times and other various places that he could not remember that fateful kiss. Much like he could not remember the barmaid that kissed him back when they went through time.

But, it did not matter He and Emma were tied to the red string of fate, no matter what universe or timeline he stumbles into he always finds his way back to her and she with him and that is something that will never ever change..


End file.
